


Вторая первая встреча

by NewBeginnings



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Modern Era, Post-Canon, Reincarnation, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 15:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12890499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewBeginnings/pseuds/NewBeginnings
Summary: Впервые коснувшись своего соулмейта, вспоминаешь свою прошлую жизнь.





	Вторая первая встреча

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды соулмейтов на летнюю ФБ-2017, беты miyavi_ryu, Mycroft Arthur Holmes

— Можешь называть меня М.

На автомате салютуя бокалом с коктейлем, Артур вздергивает брови.

— Всего лишь «М»? — переспрашивает он с полуулыбкой. — Ты настолько недоверчив?

Собеседник — ладно, М так М — трясет головой и смеется, но его глаза остаются невеселыми.

— Предпочитаю обходиться без лжи, когда это возможно. Недосказанность лучше, чем выдуманное имя.

— Недосказанность добавляет загадочности, — кивает Артур и отводит взгляд: становится неловко. М не удалось смутить его призывными многозначительными взглядами, зато лишь пара сказанных им фраз ввели в смятение.

Артур всегда представляется выдуманными именами — всегда в таких случаях. Не то чтобы их было слишком много. Есть риск, что тебя узнают, и тогда даже выдуманное наспех имя не спасет, поэтому он не слишком часто ходит по таким местам и совсем редко — уходит из них вместе с кем-то.

Этот М, однако, вызывает любопытство: у него такое лицо, словно он затевает какую-то шалость и нуждается в сообщниках, а его насмешливо-озорной взгляд так и подталкивает завести разговор. Ну... и выглядит он привлекательно. Да и как будто обратил на Артура внимание, так что ноги сами привели того к барной стойке, а беседа, едва завязавшись, оказалась слишком занятной.

Артур собирался только выпить, но неожиданный собеседник интригует его — и сам кажется заинтересованным.

Разочаровывать его не хочется, неожиданно понимает Артур.

— Я не «Арчибальд», — произносит он, сам от себя того не ожидая.

М кивает, как будто ничуть не удивившись. (И правда — Артур не знает, почему выбрал такой псевдоним. Глупо же звучит.)

— И совесть у тебя имеется.

На это неожиданное заявление Артур может только фыркнуть.

— Ты так решил, потому что я сознался, что солгал? А вдруг это тоже было ложью?

Неторопливо сделав глоток, М ставит бокал и облизывает губы. Его глаза скользят по Артуру, впитывая все, что удается заметить, и Артуру кажется, что он перед этим незнакомцем как на ладони. Что М видит и ссоры с отцом, и беспокойство за сестру, и тоску по лучшему другу, который укатил подальше от дома и не собирается возвращаться...

И хмурое одиночество, которое не беспокоит, но иногда острой иглой в сердце напоминает о своем присутствии.

— Ты не похож на Арчибальда, — произносит ни с того ни с сего М, нарушая повисшую между ними тишину и вместе с нею — какое-то неведомое волшебство.

Артур расправляет плечи.

— Ну, может, я был Арчибальдом в прошлой жизни — откуда тебе знать?

В глазах М что-то полыхает.

— Был? — спрашивает он ровно, как будто мимоходом, но его выдают побелевшие пальцы, крепко стиснувшие бокал.

Артур знает, что стоит за этим вопросом.

Встреча с родственной душой — человеком, который станет твоей любовью, опорой, центром твоего существования — дарует не только бесконечные минуты наслаждения. Впервые коснувшись своего соулмейта, ты вспоминаешь свою прошлую жизнь. А если повезет и в ней та самая встреча тоже произошла, то и предыдущую жизнь. А вместе с ней и предыдущую...

Сейчас у Артура за плечами только двадцать четыре года нынешней жизни. Это немного, но он уже побывал во многих местах и встречался со многими людьми, а нужного человека до сих пор не нашел.

— Я не помню, — честно отвечает он. — Пока не помню. А ты?

Начавшая после этого ответа играть на губах М улыбка снова тускнеет, а сам он, словно в смятении, отводит взгляд.

У Артура екает сердце: что, этот парень уже нашел своего человека и всего лишь сидит в баре, развлекая незнакомца разговорами? — но М снова поднимает на него глаза.

— Я знаю только свою текущую жизнь, — сообщает он, подмигнув, и Артур почему-то уверен: это тоже не ложь.

Принять решение оказывается совсем легко.

Он поднимается на ноги:

— Приятно знать, — и протягивает М руку.

М снова лукаво ухмыляется и, оставляя несколько купюр между их бокалами, тоже встает.

— Куда? — деловито интересуется он, уже делая несколько шагов к боковому коридору, ведущему к туалетам. Артур подавляет неожиданное разочарование. С чего он взял, что они возьмут такси и поедут к кому-нибудь из них домой? Не для каждого секс с незнакомцем может быть большим делом. Если подумать, в тесных кабинках тоже есть своя прелесть... если очень-очень сильно подумать.

Должно быть, что-то отражается на его лице, потому что М медлит и тянется к нему, как будто собирается повести за собой, но в последний момент отдергивает руку.

Этот жест своей нелепостью отвлекает от размышлений, и Артур, тряхнув головой, бодро направляется к коридору.

М нагоняет его не сразу, как будто на несколько секунд застыв от неожиданности.

— Ты... — начинает он, но Артур мотает головой, распахивая дверь, и делает жест, мол, проходи. От секундной слабости становится неловко, но он слишком устал думать, а М выглядит слишком привлекательно, чтобы и дальше оттягивать желаемое разговорами на серьезные темы.

М проскальзывает мимо него, все так же старательно избегая даже малейших прикосновений, и Артур фыркает, не выдерживая:

— И что же ты собираешься делать, если даже касаться меня не хочешь? — Дверь за ними хлопает, неожиданно гулко отозвавшись в пустоте.

М резко оборачивается — его глаза кажутся затравленными, — делает небольшой шаг к Артуру, еще и еще один, и тот пятится, прижимаясь спиной к двери, не в силах разорвать зрительный контакт.

— Я хочу, — шепчет М.

Когда он медленно поднимает руку, Артур непроизвольно затаивает дыхание, стараясь не закрывать глаза. Сердце гулко стучит в горле, и он чувствует, как к щекам приливает кровь от смущения — странно, что он так реагирует, хотя еще ничего не произошло.

Скул почти невесомо касаются пальцы, нежно опускаясь к уголку губ, но даже от такого легкого соприкосновения Артур задыхается.

Он жмурится, но видит слишком много.

Озорного темноволосого мальчишку, постоянно бросающего ему вызовы. Безрассудного слугу, делающего все наперекор приказам, и преданного друга, обещающего рискнуть жизнью.

Себя, разбитого, подавленного короля, и возвышающегося рядом великого волшебника, незнакомца в знакомом обличье, готового пронзить ведьму последним ударом меча.

Артур прижимает руки ко рту, чтобы заглушить полувсхлип-полустон, и встречается взглядом с незнакомцем в знакомом обличье.

У Мерлина в глазах слезы, и он молчит.

— Я не был Арчибальдом в прошлой жизни, — выдает Артур первое, что приходит в голову.

Мерлин смеется, шмыгая носом и утирая глаза рукавом, и прижимается губами к губам Артура — впервые за полторы тысячи лет.


End file.
